One Mistake
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Songfic based on One Mistake by Kisschasy. Draco made a mistake and now wants frogiveness from the one person he didn't want to hurt. SLASH HPDM.


**AN/ Song fic based on One Mistake by Kisschasy. Good song, good band… AUSSIE ROCK BANDS RULE!**

**Warning: Slash, don't like? Well honestly… I don't mind if you don't. read if you wish, flame if you wish, just shows you can't take some thing different and flaming doesn't accomplish any thing. It just makes me laugh. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dedication: This is for Gaz, who beta-ed it for me and was one on the MANY people who helped me through the death of my beloved dog, Kippa. Also it's his birthday on the 31st (yes Halloween) and yeah…**

One Mistake

By Kisschasy

**_  
"Wake up, wake up now, and live like yesterday,  
Wake up, tomorrow and live just like today,  
See all these people they tell you who you are,  
and who you should be,  
they've gone too far..".  
_**

I grew up living each day the same. I have only realised today, as I stand before them all, hurt and vulnerable, too weak to keep my walls up. Your eyes bore into me and I can tell you're the same as me. Yes we are opposites, but we are the same. I learnt while I was young to keep things to myself, to trust no one. But then, there were you. You brought my walls crumbling down, with just a look, a touch, a sound.

They had always told me what to be and do. I was never the child any one thought I was. That is another similarity between us. I have done things wrong in the past but now I wanted make a stand. You feel the same way; I can see it in your eyes. You have always been expected to be who you pretend to be, and yet when you are alone, I know you brake down, I know you cry, even though it is against all expectations which have been placed on you over the years.

I know because I have been there, when your walls have fallen. I've seen the true emotions you feel, not the happy, cheerful façade you show to every one else, but the pain riddled, guilt ridden boy who has the world on his shoulders, placed on him by friends and mentors.

I am sorry or what I did to you,

**_  
"It's for me to say, why can't I make one mistake?..."  
_**

I had not meant for things to come out this way. Tears began to fall as I look up to your green eyes, as I said in a broken voice "It was a mistake, why can't I make one mistake?"

Silver bore into emerald, pleading for help or even just understanding. I did not mean for things to go that far with them. You had hurt me that night, by pushing me away…

**_  
"All eyes are on you, as you crawl through the crowd,  
They've all got secrets, but yours are worse somehow,  
The judges hammer has come down on your heart,  
The jury sits and waits for your sentence to start."_**

You had been standing behind many people, watching as I, Draco Malfoy, fell to pieces when you looked to me in that one way which hurt me so, the one way that you had not looked at me with since we had been together and it hurt me to tears, because I knew I had hurt you and by hurting you my love, I hurt myself.

Our eyes had been concentrated on each other, the rest of the world forgotten. You got my message. You understood that I was hurting that I was so very sorry for what happened, and what happened next showed me that you forgave me once more. Pushing your way through the crowd, you made your way to me. Some looked in shock as you picked me up off the floor.

Many people were in the closet, and probably going to stay there for quite a while. For most it was not a big deal, but when it came to Harry Potter, turning out to be gay, well a big shock that was to many peoples' systems. And if any one had been uncertain of your sexuality, you destroyed any thought of that as you kissed me, softly at first, but as passion built and the need to comfort and reassure of each others love, it became heated and loving.

Suddenly we were brought out of our world of love by a shout and tug at my robes.

"What are you doing Ferret? And you Harry, what is going on?" Ron screeched at the two who's arms were wrapped tightly around each other.

Hermione pushed the rest of the way through the crowd after the red head. She saw the two of them and clapped. "Oh good you've made up."

Ron looked to the brunette with fire in his eyes, "You knew about this and did not say anything? And what do you mean, Oh good, you've made up?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to say some thing when Harry said quietly to his friend. "Yes Ron she knew, there is no way to keep some thing from her, you should know this. But I told her not to let any one know or find out. I couldn't tell you because I knew you would take it badly." Harry paused for a moment to let this settle and to hide ho much his friend was hurting him by acting so childish, before continuing, "and what she meant by that last comment… well… long story short, Draco and I had been fighting, he broke down publicly, we patched it up, and by doing so have revealed every thing to every one… but she was just talking about the fact we weren't back to our old ways of fighting, some thing she could tell was hurting both of us."

And so the couple spent many days, even weeks explaining to people what their relationship really meant. Things had slowly patched up between Ron and Harry. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had decided that since their 'leaders' were 'getting along' they should at least try to be civil. Fewer fights occurred and they were over less petty reasons then opposite house fights.

And so, one mistake changed the way Hogwarts operated.

**88888888888**

**AN/ hope you liked… **

**Please review**

**Byes P**


End file.
